Homework Bribe
by SamCyberCat
Summary: The morning after Fubuki convinced Ryo to do the work he realised that Chronos knew them better than that. Ryo/Fubuki with references to Fubuki/Seika.


Notes: For the gx_100. Set in the manga, either one or two years prior to the current story. As with previous manga based drabble I've only read up to chapter 28, so if anything happens after to prevent this then I'm unaware.

---

"This is not your homework."

"How can you tell sir?"

Fubuki was slouched on his seat, in a casual manner that only a top student could do in front of a teacher and get away with.

"Because it's right," Chronos told him, frowning deeply. Any frown Chronos pulled off was quite impressive.

It was greeted by another frown from Fubuki though. They both knew that he was as much an elite student as Ryo and therefore could get answers correct.

"It's not right for you that is," Chronos corrected himself, "This is a typed report, not a hand-written one, and there are no doodles in the margin. Even when you do print something off a computer you always draw on it."

"Perhaps I just felt like making it look more formal, since it's important," drawled Fubuki.

"But all the answers go into far more harsh detail than you do," argued Chronos, not buying it.

"See previous answer," said Fubuki, who was enjoying this.

"You want to know what I think?" Chronos said, and he'd tell him regardless, "I think that you didn't do this essay at all. Ryo Marufuji did this essay."

"You could ask him," teased Fubuki playfully.

The Italian teacher drew himself up to his full height and turned from Fubuki, walking to a separate desk where Ryo was working.

"Marufuji?"

An essay was pushed towards him, no verbal response. He didn't look up from his studying.

An inward sigh from Chronos. The one thing these two did have in common was that neither of them seemed to respect him.

He picked up the essay regardless and scanned through it. Then he scanned through "Fubuki's" essay. Not that he needed to, he knew as soon as he looked that the essays were different. Both perfectly worded, both showing correct responses, both written in the style he knew Ryo wrote essays, but not the same essay by a long shot when it came down to it.

He had to concede that they were not written by the same person. Ryo was good but there was no way he could have written two different essays of that length in a day. But he knew them both as people. He knew how different they were right down to the style they wrote essays.

As he walked down to the desk at the front of the room he didn't look at Fubuki, though he felt the stare of triumph on his back.

There was a thoughtful glance from Fubuki towards the working Ryo. He'd have to have serious words with him about drawing in the margins.

Just like he'd had serious words with him the day before.

He knew he was in the wrong to blow the essay off like that, but Chronos gave them the same essays every week, and it wasn't every week that he got a date with the hottest girl in school. Well, only ijust/i not every week. He was working on it.

Ryo would do it for him, even if he didn't approve.

But Ryo didn't do it for him.

"You need to start putting studies before your personal life," he said flatly.

"But Ryo, it's Seika! Do you know how picky she is?" insisted Fubuki.

"Even she would…" he paused as he thought about this, "Even she ishould/i be doing essays before going out."

"It's only once…"

"But it'll turn into five times, I know how you work."

Fubuki rolled onto his back and sighed thoughtfully. He was going to be difficult, was he?

"I could make it worth your time," he saw his mouth move before the words particularly past through his head.

"You can't bribe me Fubuki, I don't need money," commented Ryo, looking a little disgusted.

"Who said anything about money?" Fubuki asked, rolling onto his stomach to look at Ryo, his mind had caught up with his mouth now, "I could be offering you anything."

"Whatever it is I can't imagine I'd be interested."

The mistake was that he continued to look at the computer as he spoke, so he didn't see Fubuki coming up behind him. He did however feel it when a hand was placed on each of his shoulders. His eyes widened, he made to start.

"Fubuki I-"

The chair was turned to the direction of Fubuki, who now leaned over Ryo, taking hold of the side of his face to roughly kiss him.

He knew Ryo enough to know that not being pushed away on contact was a good point. He was allowing It for now, a visual demonstration as to why doing the work would be worth it.

Not much time then. Fubuki knew he didn't need much time. His nimble hands worked quickly, striping Ryo of his shirt, while Ryo just watched - neither assisting nor pushing him away.

They didn't stay on the chair long. The floor wasn't perhaps the most comfortable of seating arrangements but Fubuki knew that Ryo preferred it.

And they didn't get as far as that, because Fubuki wanted to be somewhat fresh for his date, but afterwards he wished that they had done. He thought this for a lot longer afterwards than he should have done.

It was almost an attack. It reached the point when Ryo couldn't remain stoic in light of the activities and soon the forces were equal from each side. He ripped Fubuki's shirt a bit as they worked, but Fubuki knew he had other shirts and didn't particularly care.

There were nails from Ryo though. They drove into Fubuki's skin, pulling down to leave red marks. Even when it came to making out they had to be different. But that didn't stop them. Each determined not to let the other king defeat them.

It was probably an hour before they were finished. He wasn't even bothered that he was late for his date. He rose quietly to his feet, panting. When he turned around Ryo was already standing, looking across at him as his equal.

"You'd better go," he said, and there was no answer as to whether or not he'd do the essay. Fubuki left, almost certain he would do the work but worried enough for his mind to keep trailing back to it during the date.

He was as surprised as Chronos was when the essay turned up the next morning. Ryo must have worked through the night. After the lesson he walked over to him, making sure Chronos was gone before he did.

"You could have at least itried/i to make the work look different from your own," he said, frowning at him.

For once it was Ryo's turn to smirk at him.

"You're going to have to pay extra if you want me to descend to the opposite end of perfection."


End file.
